A Fools Deal
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: A woman appears around town making deals with the townsfolk, but what is her motive? Pucca of course! What happens when all of Pucca's friends 'abandon' her, leaving her to the mercy of this mysterious woman?


Hey guys here is my new story, it may take me a while to update because I seem to be coming down with a bad case of writers block but I promise that I will finish the story! Enjoy and review please.

* * *

Garu groaned as Pucca continued chasing him through the bamboo forest. Couldn't this girl take a hint? That was the problem with her, she was too stubborn. It wasn't like he could hit her like he would a guy. That would be dishonourable. He dashed behind a tree. Sighing in relief as he watched Pucca carry on running away from where he was hiding.

"I take it that you don't like her," a feminine voice cooed in his ear, Garu turned startled by the mysterious voice drawing his katana as he took on a fighting position. Behind him stood a woman.

"Calm down sugar, I ain't here to hurt you, no. In fact I'm here to help," she said using her finger to lower Garu's weapon; Garu looked at her curiously, tilting his head to the side. The woman was taller than him. Garu guessed her to be in her early thirties. She wore a silk looking black dress that curved round her form showing her body off. Her hair was black as were her eyes, to Garu her eyes lacked warmth of any kind.

"That's right sugar help. You see I've been watching that girl for a while and I know you don't like her attention, so how about I get her to stop," she said giving the young ninja a smirk. Garu glared at her, he didn't like the sound of this. The mysterious woman laughed at his glare.

"Now Garu, is that anyway to talk to a lady," she said with a chuckle. Garu just rolled his eyes as the crazy woman in front of him but jump back startled as her face took on a serious expression.

"Now do you want my help or not?" she asked him. Garu started to shake his head but stopped as he heard something coming. He turned and saw Pucca heading straight for him. Without thought he turned to the mysterious woman and nodded furiously.

"Good, I will tell you what to do Garu. It may break her heart, but it's better than letting her live in a fantasy world, she deserves someone who'll lover her back, and clearly that isn't you," she said before walking back into the shadows of the forest. Her presence lingered on the edge of the shadows long enough to see Pucca pounce on Garu and start smothering him with kisses.

"Soon Pucca, soon you will be mine, and when Garu breaks your heart, you'll be too devastated to care when I kill you," she said to herself before disappearing completely.

"Lalalala," sung Ching as she skipped through the forest on her way to meet Garu and Abyo.

"Hello Ching," a mysterious voice called out to the girl. Ching stopped as she tried to locate the mysterious voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"Who I am is not important child, but what I can do is," the voice answered as the owner stepped out into the light. It was the same woman that had offered Garu help with his Pucca problem. A question mark appeared over Ching's head earning a chuckle from the woman. "You love Abyo do you not Ching?" she asked with a smile, laughing as Ching's face turned bright red.

"How did you...." Ching started but was cut off.

"Please child, I know everything," the woman cooed in a soft voice as she lifted Ching's chin up with her finger.

"But the question is, do you want me to help you?" she asked the girl seriously.

"Of course, I love Abyo," Ching replied with hearts in her eyes.

"Very well, I will help you. You better run along now, your friends are waiting," she said before disappearing once again into the shadows.

Abyo was on his way to spar with Garu when a strange voice called out to him.

"Abyo....."

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked trying to hide his fear, but failing at it.

"Abyo....."

"Oh you want some, Hiya! Come on I can take you," he said with cockiness. The owner of the voice showed herself, a smile on her lips.

"Whoa there cowboy, I mean you no harm. In fact I'm here to grant your greatest wish," the person said. Abyo looked at the woman, he was certain that he'd never seen her before.

"Grant my wish?" he asked curiously.

"That's right, you want to be a great martial artist don't you?" she asked looking down at him.

"Huh, sorry lady, you must have me mistaken. I'm already a great Martial artist," Abyo replied earning a laugh.

"Of course, how could I have been so foolish, I meant to say a better martial artist," she said sweetly giving him an ego boost.

"A better..." he started till she cut him off.

"What good is a martial artist that has no weapons that even begin to show off his greatness? You see what I can offer you is a magical weapon, one that becomes part of you, it flows with you, moves with you, and," she paused for dramatic effect, "It's unbreakable," she finished.

"Wow!! Yeah that does sound like it would come in handy for when I fight ninjas," he said playing into her game.

"Good. I will give you this item, that is if you do something for me," she said purring at him. Abyo drooled at the thought of his own unbreakable weapon.

"I'll do anything!" he cried jumping up and down in excitement.

"I know you will, after all you need this if you want to impress Ching."

"How'd you know about that!?" shrieked Abyo blushing a bright red.

"I know everything kid, like how you think Ching is too good for you and that she doesn't like you the way you like her am I right," the way Abyo's face turned a deeper red told her that she was right, "Ah young love, do not worry with this you'll have the courage to tell her," she said, "But not yet, I will meet you again when I have something for you to do, only then will you get this weapon," she said before she once again disappeared into the shadows.

Her job wasn't quite finished yet as she walked through the forest stopping once she was standing outside of a familiar hideout.

"My friends Garu has gone too far, he is a menace to our plans and needs to be destroyed, that is why I have called you here tonight to discuss plans," Tobe said addressing the group before him.

"Ha Muji does not need your help defeating the puny ninja. Not when he has his moustache," Muji said standing up.

"It's not like you can defeat Garu, every time you should have Pucca turns up," Chief said as clown and Shaman nodded beside her.

"Pucca, I hate her," Muji said with a huff.

"Then it looks like I've come to the right place," the mysterious voice reappeared.

"What? Who goes there? Show yourself!" Tobe shouted angry that someone had dared to interrupted his private meeting.

"Relax Tobe, I am not here to start a fight," the voice said as the owner came into view.

"Who are you?" Tobe asked the woman.

"I am Mirage, and I came here with an offer," she answered in a serious tone.

"Oh and what do you have to offer us?" he asked her. She smirked at them.

"I can give you what you want," she said looking at each one of them, "Muji you wish to have the greatest moustache on the planet, I can offer you the greatest moustache in this world and the next," she said looking to the zombie king. "Chief I can give you the man you desire," she said looking at the girl, giving a quick look to Tobe making sure that only she saw, so as to prove her words, "Shaman for you I have a book that contains every spell known to man, as well as a life supply of herbs you can't get in the living realm," she said addressing the Vagabond before turning to the last Vagabond, "Clown I can give you an audience that will laugh at all of your jokes," finally she turned to speak with Tobe. "And you, I can give you Garu," Tobe smiled along with the others, she truly had listed their most wanted. They shared a glance before nodding at Tobe.

"You've got a deal."


End file.
